Threads of Fate
by TheOneInAllYourNightmares
Summary: Beyond did it, he finally caught L. And now, he was going to make sure that L payed. L would pay for everything, for killing A, for replacing A, for making Beyond become the psychopath that he was. By the end of it all, L will wish, no, he would be begging to be killed.


**Hello! I wrote another one-shot on BB and L.**

**This contains what L is from Beyond's perspective, so these aren't all true. For example, Beyond thought L was evil while he actually wasn't.**

**The character's thoughts are italicized** _like this._

**WARNING: Torture, character death, mentions of suicide, and sewing of mouths**

**If you can't handle violence and torture, don't read this. I've warned you...**

* * *

L was tired, his vision was blurred and noises were all slurred together. He had expected torment. No, he was ready for it, or at least he thought he was, until Beyond showed up. Beyond... he was hard to describe, hard to read, there was only one thing that L was positive about him. And that, was that he was completely... and utterly insane.

Yes, Beyond was psychopathic, it was a known fact, but L didn't know that it would progress to such an extent. His breaking point, that one little spark that started a fire, was A. When A committed suicide, the only thought that ran through Beyond's head was that it was L's fault.

It was L's fault for pinning so much pressure onto the shoulders of a child, not to mention the fact that they were all orphans. It was L's fault for not noticing that A was slowly crumbling, bit by bit under the distress that was caused by L. It was L's fault for pushing A to such a limit that he ended his own life. It was L's fault for immediately replacing A with Beyond, not caring that the last person who was to succeed him was dangling from the ceiling.

L didn't even care that Beyond could fall down into the same dark hole that had swallowed up A. He didn't even look back at A when he died. L felt no remorse. He simply didn't care. Everyone was just a pawn that he could replace without a second thought. But what Beyond was truly angry about is that they didn't fight back, they were all brainwashed and fueled with the idea that L was the greatest. No one even questioned becoming his mindless puppet, no one except Beyond.

Beyond saw it, the evil in L that no one else saw. He wasn't an idol, he was a cold-hearted man who hid behind a computer screen and used children, orphans, for his own purposes. He was a man who could look you right in the eye and spew out his lies. He was nothing, but no one else could see that, that he was just an antisocial freak that hid behind his title as the world's greatest detective.

But now L was finally his. Yes, his only, his to hurt, his to torture, and his to kill_._

L was vulnerable, unable to hide behind the archaic letter that he used for a name. Beyond was powerful, he brought L down to his knees. It was laughable, the world's greatest detective, now entirely helpless and practically groveling at Beyond's feet.

_Weak... pathetic... worthless...,_ Beyond thought as he looked at L's unconscious figure. _To think that A died for a miserable bug like you is just sickening. _Beyond's stomach was filled with rage once again. _You should have died!_

L began to stir and as he awoke on the floor, it felt like the sky just fell on him, like he got rammed into by a truck. He didn't want to move, he couldn't. He was tied to a chair, the ropes tight around his chest. Then, L looked downwards and he screamed. My_ legs, what... what happened to my legs?_ They were bent and twisted in inhuman ways. It made L want to vomit. There were spots of green, blue, and black on his once pristine skin that was now swollen beyond normal human proportions.

"You should really be more quiet," Beyond said calmly, trying to keep from snapping L's neck. _Yes, I will make his death painful, I won't just grant him a quick death. He doesn't deserve that,_ Beyond thought, becoming more agitated with L's constant screaming. L kept yelling anyways, screaming for help, for someone, something to save him from this torture. "But I can help you with that. I can see that you'll need some... _persuasion_"

BB smiled; no, not a happy smile, a sinister smile, a look of pure insanity with a creepy sereneness. From a nearby bag, he pulled out a needle and some thread. "Yes, I'll help you learn to be quiet." L screamed again, begging and struggling fruitlessly against the ropes that bound him to the chair.

Beyond laughed at the sight, the thing that caused A to commit suicide, "You're pitiful. You should've listened when you had the chance, but we just can't learn our lesson unless we're taught, can we?"

L wanted to die, he wanted to end the hell that he was going through. BB pushed his chair back violently, causing it to fall backwards.

"Now you know to listen to me," he said, sitting on L's stomach as the rope burned his skin. "But I guess it's too late for that pretty little mouth of yours." Beyond ran the end of the pin along the outline of L's mouth, breaking the skin.

He brought the tip of the rusted needle to L's lips and held his mouth shut tightly with his hands. Then he pushed the needle into L's upper lip and used his hand to muffle L's cries. Tears slid down L's face and mixed with the blood that was dripping into his mouth and down his chin.

It was horrifying, scarring. L was being physically tormented like never before. He could feel the pain spreading through him and the metallic taste of his own blood on his tongue. He couldn't stop crying, L hated himself for being like that, so weak and helpless in such a situation. But he couldn't focus on anything but the piercing of his flesh and screaming.

"I have made you so much more beautiful," Beyond whispered, stroking L's bleeding face, admiring his work.

In the end, L had lost count, he couldn't even keep up with the number of times he had screamed and Beyond had plunged the needle through his mouth without mercy. It was one scream after another after another and minutes felt like hours. Now, he was like a puppet himself, a doll unable to speak, only able to bend to the will of its master. He was useless, not even capable of screaming for help, except through the tiny spaces between the thread.

L was drowning, internally drowning in his own pain and self-pity. There were thoughts running through his head like, _Why me?_ that would never be answered. Because, from the very start of his life, he was destined to die in a room surrounded by his own tears and blood. And he was fated to die by Beyond's hand.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

**Thank you for reading this! Please leave a review!**


End file.
